


Hearts

by BrandonJT



Series: Vintage Vignettes [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, i love them, they're the best moms ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonJT/pseuds/BrandonJT
Summary: Peggy Carter wasn't the sort of person to wallow in sadness.





	Hearts

Peggy Carter wasn't the sort of person to wallow in sadness.  
  
Really, she wasn't. If something bad happened to her, she grieved and moved on. Well, truthfully, she usually ran away from it first. No one was perfect, after all. Still, that was when something had actually happened. She didn't know how to react when her thoughts got to her. In the past, she never had time to think ahead. There was always her family or schoolwork or the war. She was still dreadfully busy, what with S.H.I.E.L.D. and two children, but now she had days off.  
  
Of course she had to spend them thinking.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Fancy are coming for Christmas dinner..." Angie told her, before looking behind herself. "Stevie, honey, stop pulling on Olivia's hair." she said to their son. God, Peggy adored the three of them.  
  
Angela Martinelli was the love of her life. The two met by chance when Peggy thought that she'd never find love again, and quickly became friends. Best friends. Neighbors. Housemates. Confidantes. Eventually the spy realized the obvious. She had fallen in love with Angie. She was lucky enough that that brilliant girl shared her feelings, lucky enough that she accepted her proposal, lucky enough that they stayed together through all these years. When everything seemed hopeless, the thought of coming home to that adorable ray of sunshine gave Peggy a second wind. On an entirely shallow note, Angie still looked as beautiful as she did when they first met, decades ago.  
  
Steven was their oldest, though he was still only eight. He was cheeky, just like Angie, and absolutely full of energy. His mischievous smile was one of the most wonderful things Peggy had ever seen. It was her wife who first suggested that they adopt, and while they were both uncertain they could get a child, her connections to the government were just what they needed. The first time they both looked at that baby, with his chestnut hair and innocent blue eyes, they knew they had made the right decision. They were going to be that boy's parents. While taking care of him was a challenge to say the least, it was so rewarding that only two years later they decided to adopt once more.  
  
Olivia, or Livvy as Angie liked to call her, was six years old. She was rather shy and stoic, so much that the actress teasingly dubbed her Peggy Junior. She had the richest brown eyes and light blonde hair, and for a young child she was surprisingly intelligent. She mostly minded her own business, preferring drawing to interacting with other children. They were a perfect little family, as untraditional as they were, and being with the three of them was the highlight of her day. That's why nothing terrified her more than the thought of them learning that she wasn't ever coming home.  
  
"Okay, Mommy!" Steven beamed, in that lovely New York accent he was developing, before running off. To cause more mayhem, no doubt. Olivia looked relieved to be left alone.  
  
"Livvy, Mom and I need to talk. Can you go outside?" the actress asked sweetly, crouching down to her daughter's height. Olivia smiled softly and nodded before heading out to get some artistic inspiration from their beautiful backyard.  
  
"What's wrong, Peg?" she inquired before sitting next to her. Her wife could always tell when something was off. It was one of the many things Peggy loved about her.  
  
"Oh, I don't want to trouble you with it. It's just me being macabre." the spy responded, but the sadness and worry on her face said otherwise. Angie raised an eyebrow at that.  
  
"English, I used to work extra shifts just so I'd get to talk to you. You're not gonna bother me." the younger woman assured her, bringing a small smile to her wife's face.  
  
"Well, you know how I associate this season with loss." Peggy began, feeling embarrassed about that sentence as soon as it left her lips. She sounded so silly.  
  
"Yeah?" Angie replied, somehow taking her completely seriously. Her elbow was propped up against the couch as she held her cheek, while she used her other hand to gently stroke the secret agent's hair.  
  
"I just worry...what if one year, I'm not here for Christmas? My job is dangerous, and we have two young children, and..." she rambled on, pouring her heart out to her wife.  
  
"Oh, English, honey." the younger woman cooed, a frown on her face.  
  
"I couldn't bear to do that to you. Or them. I'm thinking of resigning." the spy admitted.  
  
"Peggy, I know how much you love your work. Quit if you want to, you know I'll support you, but you shouldn't feel like you have to." Angie purred. Hearing that did help.  
  
"Thank you, darling, but I'm still worried. I'm sorry I'm like this." Peggy sighed, looking down at the floor. Moments later, the other woman tipped her head up.  
  
"First of all, don't ever apologize for being you." she ordered. The older woman didn't like taking orders, but she always listened to her. "Second of all, I'm proud to have a wife who risks her life for others. Our kids are proud to have a mom who's a hero. God forbid anything happened to you, I'd have help with the kids. The Jarvises, Howard and Maria, my family, English, the list goes on. And don't you think for a second any of us would forget you. No matter what happens, you will always been in our hearts." her wife told her.  
  
"Oh, Angie. Thank you so much. I love you." the secret agent mumbled, her sad smile turning into a warm grin as she hugged her wife tightly. She always knew just what to say. The actress giggled quietly and stroked her back.  
  
"I love you too, Peg." her wife whispered. They stayed like that for what felt like a blissful eternity before slowly pulling away.  
  
"So, Mr. Jarvis and Ana are going to be here...anyone else?" Peggy asked. She was no fan of the holidays, but she did enjoy catching up with her old friends. And Angie's cooking.  
  
"Howard can't make it, but Maria and little Tony are coming." Angie answered.  
  
"Steven and Olivia love that baby." the spy said with a fond smile.  
  
"I see the way you look at him. You love him too." she accused her, before lightly pecking her lips.  
  
"He is cute." the older woman admitted, nuzzling her shoulder.  
  
"We should have another." the actress teased.  
  
"Please, we can hardly handle the two we've got!" Peggy told her, her eyes going wide. Her wife toppled onto her and giggled, determined to convince her.  
  
No matter what happened, Angie and those amazing children they had would always be in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> So, another year on Archive of Our Own! Plus, by coincidence, this is my twentieth work on the site.
> 
> Thank you so much all for the kudos, comments, and wonderful stories. I've seen new pairs blossom and dedicated fans keep old ones alive. I know it may seem silly to get so sentimental over a fanfiction site, but I think the fact that we can give these characters new dimensions and keep them around a little longer is a beautiful thing. 
> 
> Here's to another year! Hopefully with more Cartinelli in it.


End file.
